All Over Again
by MishaSoulMadeOfWater
Summary: AU : Natsu Dragneel gets visited by his new neighbour Lucy Heartfilia, the same day he decided to break up with his girlfriend! Read and Review :)


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><em>It's like I'm falling in love all over again.<em>

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

A masculine hand from under the blankets reached the bedside table to pick up the call. He put it on speaker upon finally finding the goddamn phone.

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING? DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT OUR PLAN FOR TODAY YOU BASTARD!" , the said person groaned in annoyance and brought both his hands to his ears.

"Christina baby, it's too early to be yelling like that." Natsu replied, irritation completely visible in his voice. "...and I forgot nothing, it's just too early to be alive."

"IT'S FUCKING 8 AM YOU JERK!" Natsu groaned again. Seriously what the hell does she think of him? He is_ not_ her slave.

"Baby look..."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR A THING! I WANT YOU WIDE AWAKE HERE IN MY APARTMENT. I GIVE YOU AN HOUR!" she snapped at him before disconnecting the call. Natsu gritted teeth, completely pissed.

"Bitch..." he mumbled before throwing away his blanket and getting off bed. "...I swear if it wasn't for the bet of getting a girl before the Ice Princes." Natsu groaned for the umpteenth time that morning. "...I can't go on like this, let's just end it already." He grabbed his phone and started typing a message to his girlfriend.

_Look girl, I don't think we will work out as I expected us to. Let's just end it okay? I can't do it anymore._

"...Is that good enough?" he asked himself before groaning yet again. Why is it so difficult? He threw the phone on the bed without sending the message. Maybe he should think about it again. But no matter how he looked at it, the fact that he was done with her long ago, wouldn't change.

Natsu was only heading for the bathroom when he heard his doorbell ring. He ignored it wondering if his so called girlfriend came all the way to drag him to her stupid plans. It didn't take more than a few moments before the doolbell rang again. Natsu sighed and put on his t-shirt before walking to the door. Even if it _was _Christina it wouldn't really matter right? After all, he already decided on breaking up with her. He had a couple of break-ups before and he knew this can't go any worse than them. Natsu unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Chri-..." his eyes widened at the sight in front of him making him dumbfounded and stop dead on his tracks. It wasn't his girlfriend, Christina. It was... "...an angel!" Natsu blinked a few times and shook his head, wondering if it was just a dream. Before him stood a girl of average height with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her bangs brushed at one side of her face. Her chocolate brown orbs gleaming with excitement for some reason while her beautiful lips curved up in a smile. She held out a hand to him still smiling.

"Morning! I am your new neighbor, Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you. Sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Natsu simply stared at her from head to toe not caring how creepy it looked. She was wearing a casual black shirt with jeans shorts. He kept staring as she waited. "...umm?"

"OH! Uh..." Natsu was brought back to his senses. "...I am sorry.." he smiled sheepishly before taking her hand. "I am Natsu Dragneel, welcome to the building, _Luigi!_" he felt his heart racing ten times faster as soon as he touched her hand. He felt butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach, something he never felt before.

"It's Lucy.." Lucy's eyes narrowed as she corrected him.

"Y-Yeah that's what I said, _Luigi._" she huffed at this and looked away as he took a deep breath letting her hand go and leaned on his door frame with arms folded over his chest wondering to himself how could someone so pretty exist. Not getting anymore response from her, he sighed. "...Alright fine, Lucy. Happy now?" he smiled, his heart beats never slowing down but he decided to ignore it for the time being at least, as she looked back at him and nodded.

"More than happy." she smiled back. Natsu observed her for a few more moments before his gaze fell on her chest. He gulped as he realised her size was bigger than the average women of her age. Some _inappropriate thoughts _crossed his mind as his face turned the darkest shade of red. He gulped and immediately looked away. On the other hand Lucy was watching him carefully wondering if he is that weird in general or just acting like that in her presence. Was she making him uncomfortable? Lucy cleared her throat before continuing. "...um maybe I should leave now." she said rubbing the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

Natsu looked back at her and realized he was making her feel awkward with his behavior. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of teasing her a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked raising her brows in a confused look. He shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing really, don't mind me. I am weird like that." he chuckled.

"Mhm, I like weird guys." she said, a playful smile playing on her lips. He stared at her for a minute and realised where she was going with this. That made him smirk and wrap an arm around her waist pulling her to his chest in an instant making her gasp in surprise since he caught her off guard. After all two can play the game.

"Do you really?" he looked right into her eyes as she blushed hard.

"I...I guess." she replied looking away from him. He smirked again and hooked a finger under her chin pulling her face closer to his making her look at him.

"...that means you'll like me too." he whispered to her in a naughty tone before kissing her cheek as she blushed even harder.

"I...I..." she stuttered a little. Even though he was a stranger and she should be feeling uneasy and punch him hard enough to knock him down, she didn't. 'Cause she liked it. Unlike other guys, he emitted a strange kind of warmth that felt really nice and relieving to her. And she liked the closeness between them.

"...If you're free tonight, wanna hang out?" Natsu asked bringing her back to reality, out of her thoughts. She stared at him for a few moments as he patiently waited for her reply.

"Sure, but your treat." she smirked this time and he chuckled.

"That goes without a doubt." he let her go and kissed her cheek again. "...See you in an hour then." She nodded and smiled before turning her back to him walking to her apartment which he realised was just across his own.

He let out a happy sigh once she closed the door to her apartment and walked in. "...Oh this is going to be so much fun." he murmured to himself before grabbing a towel from the closet and heading to the bathroom.

Natsu walked out half an hour later completely dressed for his _date. _He stood in front of the mirror and started drying off his hair while humming his favourite song _All Over Again _by _Big Time Rush. _The moment he got done with his hair, the phone he left on his bed before started ringing.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._

The same song he was humming a while ago echoed in his room as he grabbed his phone and tapped the _Answer _option without noticing the caller ID.

"...Hello?"

"NATSU YOU JERK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! IT'S AN HOUR ALREADY!" he took the phone away from his ear as his eardrums threatened to blast from the yelling. He sighed and made up his mind to tell her directly what he was trying to message her. He realised it will be all for the better.

"...Christina, I know you will hate me for this, but I can't do this anymore. I am breaking up with you." he said hoping she'd hear him over her yelling.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LAZYAS-...wait WHAT?!"

"I am breaking up with you." he repeated himself as she went silence for a few moments which kinda got him worried but not for long before her reply came.

"YOU DARE BREAK UP WITH ME?! DUMP A GIRL LIKE ME?! FINE, JERK! FUCK YOU!" were her last words before disconnecting the call yet again. He sighed somewhat relieved. See? It wasn't that bad after all.

Lucy in the meanwhile was quiet excited about her date with her neighbour. She called her best friend Levy and told her about it, who sounded quiet doubtful.

_"...Are you sure about this Lu-chan? I mean you just met him." _was her reply but Lucy reassured her saying it was just a date more like a hang out since he never mentioned the word itself_._

She was done tying her hair up in a side ponytail when she heard her doorbell ring. Lucy opened the door and saw Natsu standing there, with a sexy smirk. He observed her for a few moments before breathing out the word "...sexy." She blushed and replied with a thanks.

"...So, let's go?"

"Sure..." she smiled and stepped out of her apartment before locking the door. "...so where are we going first?" she asked him once done.

"Movie then lunch? We'll decide the rest later." he replied starting to walk with her.

"Mhm, sounds like a plan." she smiled at him again. He realised that smile reminded him of the lyrics to his most favourite song as well as ringtone. Nothing ever felt so right to him. He sighed happily before smiling to himself at the thought.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love, eh? I think I can get used to this. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here's a new NaLu oneshot. Hope you all like it. Read and Review :) Also check out my other stories if you haven't yet. Sayonara~ till next time. Love you all xoxo<strong>_

Song ~ All Over Again by Big Time Rush!


End file.
